Pink Sprinkles
by Howlin
Summary: Written for me by a friend.Sirius, Remus, and James attempt to bust a witch out of muggle jail with the help of her jaguar. Irritations and hilarity ensues.


Kaoti was tactless. Somehow, she managed to get herself arrested; by Muggle police, no less. The young woman didn't seem to think that biting a Muggle policeman for trying to take away her jaguar was illegal, and as said jaguar ran away she got arrested for assault.

So here they were, with a foolhardy plan cocked up five minutes, trying to rescue her. Nightshade, Sirius Black, James Potter, and Remus Lupin - the latter two somewhat reluctantly (they hadn't forgotten the time Kaoti managed to cursed all - ALL - of their hair off).

"Okay, Nightshade, you know what to do," Sirius started. "Just run in, give her her wand, and we'll distract 'em - if they're awake - while she gets out."

Nightshade growled in acknowledgement, not forgetting to bare his teeth at the three Marauders before sauntering in.

James and Remus exchanged looks of confusion, and Sirius looked back over his shoulder. "He hasn't forgotten 'bout the time we turned him pink."

Nightshade, actually rather bored with the situation, yawned widely and purposefully loudly as he walked in the florescent lighting of the police office. It was the graveyard shift: there was one snoring man, and that was about it. _Stupid Black. Stupid Potter. I hate pink,_ he thought, vaguely checking to see if he could see the stick off wood that was Kaoti's wand. She's been in here a good five hours already, and he could feel her getting restless, asking where the hell they were because she was getting goddamn tired of waiting. He sent a brief flick of acknowledgement to her, before seeing it. An end of wood sticking off the desk of the snoring policeman.

Nightshade wasn't worried. He was silent and quick as a... well, a cat. He jumped onto his hind legs so the ends of his massive paws touched lightly with the fake wooden desk, and bent his head to take the wand gingerly between his teeth.

Then It caught his eye.

Maybe he liked pink _sometimes_.

Remus checked his watch impatiently. How long does it take to snatch a wand and give it to a girl? It's been two minutes already, the cat was already taking its time. And if he's caught... well, there was no way they could use magic on a Muggle - it was illegal, and it would be worse since they were underage anyway.

A minute later, he couldn't stand it.

"What's taking it so long?" he whispered, annoyed. Besides, it was getting difficult to hold the crouched-ready-to-spring position.

"It's trying to piss us off," James whispered back. That was probably true.

"Just shut up, he'll be out in a minute - he can't keep us waiting forever," Sirius said, pausing to wait for agreement from his friends. "...Right?" he asked, suddenly uncertain.

Oh, the beautiful, round pastries with holes in the middle and coated with all sorts of stuff the clogs the arteries.

Doughnuts.

Forgetting the wand, Nightshade left the end of the table and stalked over to snoring policement with the pink box of sweet lil' nothings in his lap. He cautiously stretched his necked out and sniffed them, casting a wary eye at the man, who stirred every so slightly.

Nightshade froze, his mouth open and an inch away from a lovely pink one with sprinkles. _Ah, crap_, he thought, as the man opened his eyes and peered blearily - then he jumped up, yelling, spilling the box of doughnuts all over the floor.

In a flash, before the man could get his gun out, Nightshade picked up the pink doughnut and hightailed it out of there, sprinting around the corner and running straight into Sirius, who flew backwards and created a domino-like effect.

"What the - " Sirius started.

_Run, run, run, RUN!_ Nightshade 'yelled' at him, looking quite foolish with a doughtnut barely fitting into his mouth while sprinting as fast as he can past the three.

They all glanced at eachother.

Remus asked grumpily, "Did that cat just ruin everything over a doughnut?"

_Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and James Potter © JK Rowling. Kaoti Braddock, Nightshade, and situation © Howlin. Words © Aladailey, 2005._

_Dedicated toHowlin for creating the coolest jaguar ever._


End file.
